


Crowned: Deleted Scene

by CandiedChris



Series: Crowned [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral, Prince Sweet Pea, Royalty AU, Shower Sex, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: The princess is pregnant by her fiance's brother. Sweet Pea came to make amends after demanding she get rid of it. Deleted shower scene from Crowned: Part 5.(Shower Sex for Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020)
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crowned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Crowned: Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot will make 0 sense if you haven't read Crowned but power on if you want. 
> 
> Anyway, welcome to my first installment of Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020! Hopefully this means much more smut to come. My one-shots are pretty exclusive to Tumblr because I am too lazy to cross-post. I might one day but for now you can check out my other kinky works on my [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com). Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions all all appreciated greatly. Thank you!
> 
> Time to cross off the _Shower Sex_ square. ;)

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened at the princess’ massive shower. It could probably fit three people comfortably with how wide it was. There were three nozzles, one on each end and a rain simulator on the top. The shower attached to his room was nothing like this. It was a little more than basic. “You’ve been holding out on me?” He asked incredulously, turning to look at her. 

Shanna shrugged, acting like she didn’t know what she was talking about as she took off her robe, having been already naked underneath. His eyes raked her nude form, stopping on her stomach that showed no sign of the baby he knew to be growing inside of her. 

She gave him a sly look as she stepped closer towards him, “like what you see, Prince Pea?” Her voice was teasing as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He squeezed eagerly, if not drunkenly. He was swaying in place and hoped he could stay upright and wouldn’t fall once inside the shower. Then he might hurt all three of them. 

He regained his composure and rolled his eyes at her, “turn the water on and you’ll find out.” His words were still slurring slightly, making her giggle. It was a light and flirty sound that caused his heart rate to increase with joy. It was hard to believe he had been in tears only a few minutes before. 

The Southside Prince hastily took off his clothes as she cut the water on. She turned various knobs to cut all three shower heads on. Soon after steam was starting to rise from the streaming water. 

Shanna stepped in first, enjoying the feeling of the water stinging her skin. She slid the clear glass door open enough for him to hear her. “Do you need help, your royal drunkenness? Or do you think you’ll manage?” She was smirking at the sour look on his face now. 

“Watch yourself, princess.” He growled as he stepped in, although he almost slipped. He caught himself in time and Shanna pretended to not notice. He continued his threat, “Keep being a brat and see what I do about it.” 

She let out another giggle, obviously not believing that he could do much at the moment. Not while he was this inebriated. He couldn’t even speak without his words wobbling off his lips. “Hmm,” She hummed at him as she grabbed her loofah. “Not sure what a man full of whiskey can do to me.” 

While her back was turned, Sweet Pea took the opportunity to smack her hard on the ass. “Here I was, trying to apologize, and you want to be bad.” He hissed into her ear, making her shudder. “I was going to eat you out until you screamed. Maybe I should shove my dick into your mouth instead, to shut you up.” 

Shanna looked over her shoulder at him, a look of innocence glazing her blue-green eyes. “Can you even get it up, Pea? Sometimes alcohol can...inhibit performance.” 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back roughly against him so she could feel his erection against the top of her ass. His voice lowered into a growl, “Sounds like you speak from experience. Mantle couldn’t get it up for you after drinking too much wine?” 

Shanna gasped lightly as his hand traveled up her stomach, between her breasts, and lightly grasped the base of her throat. “I can assure you, everything is working properly.” 

“Is that so?” She murmured, still being defiant despite his threats. The water felt so good on her skin. It also had a major sobering effect on Sweet Pea. He didn’t feel nearly as unsteady anymore. 

His grip on her throat tightened for a moment before he let her go, unsure whether or not it might harm the baby. “How rough can I be?” He asked, his voice softening slightly as he subtly asked for consent. 

The princess was smiling, though he couldn’t see it. “As rough as you want. You won’t hurt the baby, I promise.” She assured him, having asked her doctor before about what to avoid during sex. 

Sweet Pea seemed unsure at first but was ultimately pleased that he didn’t have to be gentle just because she was pregnant. He moved his hips slowly, rubbing his dick between her cheeks. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and yanked it back harshly. “You want to run that mouth some more then, princess?” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t run it so much if you weren’t such an asshole.” Shanna countered, only partially joking. Sweet Pea let her hair go in a moment of guilt. He turned her around and pulled her close against him, just holding her for a moment. 

She stood, paralyzed with confusion as he never was quite like this before. Mostly he didn’t seem to care if he hurt her. Her feelings were just collateral damage. Perhaps that wasn’t as true as she had believed it to be. 

The prince got down on his knees in front of her, looking up with warm brown eyes that made her breath hitch in her throat. She realized that when he said he loved her earlier that he truly meant it. Joy and unease filled her as he kissed down her stomach. 

His tongue teased her belly button for a second before he went further. Her back was against the wall of the shower as he lifted her legs so that her thighs were resting on his strong shoulders. His tongue licked a solid stripe from her core to her clit. 

Shanna mewled with delight. He had never gone down on her before and gossip had it that he never went down on  _ anyone _ . There was a sly rumor that he was allergic to going down on women. Clearly that was not the case. 

Pea fucked her slowly with his tongue, taking his time to trace her opening before letting it dive inside. The teasing had her whimpering. Her hand was on top of his head, grasping his dark hair tightly as he used his fingers to prod at her clit with the slightest of touches. 

She realized that he was torturing her on purpose. Going slow in order to make her ache for him. Despite the brief moment of tenderness he had displayed, it simply had not lasted. Not that she expected it to. 

He continued to go slow. “Sweet Pea,” Shanna finally begged, “I need more.” 

His dark eyes glanced up to meet hers. He pulled away a millimeter to speak, “say it.” 

Shanna frowned, knowing what he wanted her to do. He had an affinity for making her say things that princesses simply shouldn’t say. It could be infuriating at times. 

An aggravated huff left her lips as he grazed her clit with his tongue. He licked the area around it but not the bud itself. “Pea,” She whined more, “please eat me out. I need to feel your tongue inside me,  _ please _ .” 

At her request, he finally attacked her with vigor. His fingers moved swiftly against her clit as his tongue flicked in and out of her quickly. The volume of her moans escalated exponentially as she shuddered. He moved fast and with such talent that she wondered if those rumors had been true at all. Certainly he must have had  _ some _ practice. 

The princess hit her peak not too long after he gave in to her demands. Her nails scratched along his scalp, thighs clenching his head as she struggled to not fall. Sweet pea held her firmly in place, securing her safely against the wall with his arms. 

When she was done squirming in his grasp, he set her down gently. Shanna caught her breath and smiled happily. “That’s a first.” 

He rolled his eyes at her, trying not to laugh. “I can cum in you all I want now. No need to hold back.” 

“You were holding back before?” She asked, a look of shock on her face. “Me not being pregnant certainly didn’t not stop you from not wrapping it up.” 

A chuckle then came out of him, “I only wear condoms with one night stands.” 

Shanna bit her lip, “so you never planned on me being a one time thing?” 

He rolled his eyes at her getting sentimental. “Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t have a condom on me that day and you were begging like such a good girl, I just had to fuck you then and there.” 

Her cheeks flushed red at his words. “Ass.” She mumbled to him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Sweet Pea hummed back an affirmative. Of course he was an ass. That was his default setting. “Hush, you’re not a one time thing anymore, Princess. Even if we have to slip away in the dead of night. My brother could never fuck you like I can.” 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, “I am  _ not _ having sex with Jughead. That’s gross.” 

He laughed again, louder this time. “Turn around.” She obliged and he kissed her shoulder, nipping at the skin. “He couldn’t please you anyway.” He whispered into her ear in a deep voice that had her arousal spiking again. “Probably couldn’t make you cum.” 

“You enjoy putting him down, don’t you?” She said, trying not to giggle, “maybe I’ll have to consummate our marriage and find out.” 

He grabbed her roughly then, rubbing his tip along her slit, “ _ you’re mine _ .” He growled at her before pushing in without warning. Lav cried out in pleasure, her back arching as he grabbed her hair again and pulled it back harshly. 

Sweet Pea thrust into her at a rough pace. Shanna had to put her hands on the wall to keep herself steady, although his hand in her hair and on her hip kept her from falling. 

Their moans mingled together with the sound of the water hitting their skin. He didn’t let up, only increasing his pace and the force of his hips periodically. The princess was struggling not to lock her knees to keep herself standing, the pleasure making her legs turn to unreliable jelly. 

He seemed to sense this and put both hands on her hips with a grip that was bound to leave bruises. It didn’t take long before he made her reach her second orgasm. Pea only moved faster, not letting up until she had a third. 

He released inside of her, his cock twitching in a way that made her moan due to how sensitive she was from multiple orgasms. He held her steady, not wanting her to fall and harm herself. After a moment he finally pulled out, his spilled seed running down the inside of her legs. 

The dark prince’s arm circled her waist and he held her close as they both caught their breaths. There was a small ledge against the back wall and he guided her to sit there. Shanna happily sat down and relaxed against the smooth white tile. “I’m yours.” She said simply, making him smirk with triumph. 

He took her loofah and lathered it with soap before cleaning up her legs, gently sponging the rest of her body with special care to her stomach. She was smiling at him sleepily, wanting nothing more than to get out and go cuddle with him in bed for the rest of the night. 

Sweet Pea quickly washed up, though annoyed that he would smell like vanilla the following day. He’d have to take a shower in his own room just to get the scent of her feminine shampoo out. If he walked around the castle smelling like her then it might raise unnecessary suspicions. 

“How do I turn the thing off?” He asked, staring at the multitude of silver knobs. Shanna laughed lightly as she stood and turned the water off. Pea put an arm around her, though it was unnecessary. She was finally steady on her own again. 

They got out and toweled off. Neither chose to put clothes back on before crawling into her canopy bed. The prince let out a sigh as he laid on his back with her head on his chest. Shanna’s arm was draped lazily over his waist. 

“I’ll always love you.” She mumbled back, half-awake now. She needed him to know that despite the fact that she had to marry his brother, she would forever care about him first and foremost. 

The prince hummed back, not wanting to say the words out loud himself. His fingers traced down her spine slowly. He didn’t have to vocalize what he meant. She knew perfectly well. He’d always love her too. 


End file.
